wow_hits_predictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
WOW Hits 2018 Official
Disc 1 # What A Beautiful Name- Hillsong Worship # Chain Breaker- Zach Williams # Home- Chris Tomlin # Oh My Soul- Casting Crowns # Thy Will- Hillary Scott and the Scott Family # The Lion and the Lamb- Big Daddy Weave # Broken Things- Matthew West # I Have This Hope- Tenth Avenue North # King of the World- Natalie Grant # Great Are You Lord- one sonic society # Word of Life- Jeremy Camp # Let Your Glory Fall- Kari Jobe # Your Love Defends Me- Matt Maher # Giants Fall- Francesca Battistelli # Come To The Table- Sidewalk Prophets # Now- Mallary Hope (BONUS) # Revival- Third Day (BONUS DELUXE) # Glorious Day (ft. Kristian Stanfill)- Passion (BONUS DELUXE) # Whole Heart- Brandon Heath (BONUS DELUXE) Disc 2 # Priceless- for KING and COUNTRY # Stars- Skillet # Love Broke Thru- tobyMac # Testify- needtobreathe # Come Alive (Dry Bones)- Lauren Daigle # Eye of the Storm (Radio Version ft. GabeReal)- Ryan Stevenson # Wonder- Hillsong UNITED # Hills and Valleys- Tauren Wells # Unfinished- Mandisa # Rise- Danny Gokey # Beloved- Jordan Feliz # Magnify- We Are Messengers # Through Your Eyes- Britt Nicole # Forgiven- Crowder # O Come To The Altar- Elevation Worship # Tremble- Mosaic MSC (BONUS) # The Cross Has The Final Word (BONUS) # Throne Room- Kim-Walker Smith (BONUS DELUXE) # Ever Be- Aaron Shust (BONUS DELUXE) # All That Matters- Colton Dixon (BONUS DELUXE) There is no perfect WOW Hits album. Especially in this case, along with 2002 (missing the #1 hit, Live Out Loud), 2007 (missing SCC and MercyMe), 2011 (Missing MercyMe's song All of Creaton), and 2013 (missing Move by MercyMe). This is the case of 2007. It is missing the song "We Remember" by Steven Curtis Chapman, and the song "Even If" by MercyMe. Also, it is missing songs like "Bulletproof" by Citizen Way, "I Wanna Go Back" by David Dunn, and "Love Won't Let Me Down" by Young and Free. "What A Beautiful Name" was a shoe-in, it's the most popular song on the radio right now. "Chain Breaker" was a surprise, for it made WOW Hits 2017 as well. "Home" was obvious, it is very popular. But, "Oh My Soul" made it over "One Step Away", a mistake WOW shouldn't of made. "Thy Will"? Really. I would have rather have anything make it than that. It is so untimely. "The Lion and the Lamb" is a fine song. I like it, it's not bad. "Broken Things" is awesome. "I Have This Hope" is as awesome as "Healing Begins" and "You Are More" by the band. "King of the World" is not catchy, but it is popular. "Great Are You Lord" by one sonic society is a surprise, for the song was popular most of 2016 and not 17. I've heard it on the radio once or twice though. "Word of Life" is awesome. The only songs on this list that top it are "The Cross Has The Final Word" and "O Come To The Altar". "Let Your Glory Fall" is a good song, and it's popular. But, it isn't as popular as songs like "Even If". "Your Love Defends Me" is good. It is more timely then songs like "I Have This Hope", "Giants Fall", and "Come Alive (Dry Bones". Speaking of "Giants Fall" it is an amazing song. I like the album version better. "Come To The Table" is a big bolter. "Now" by new artist Mallary Hope, is an awesome song with awesome beats. It is very good on the album. "Revival", the newest single by the band Third Day, is a reminder of the band's roots in the beat and a very good song lyrically. "Glorious Day" is a great song that deserves this spot, because of the tone and the lyrics. "Whole Heart" is a new song by Brandon Heath, which is good. It is very popular, and I love the song. "Priceless" by Aussie band for KING and COUNTRY, was a shoe-in, due to popularity. Though "O God Forgive Us" would have been more timely, it is still a great song. "Stars" is the first song by Skillet to make WOW since 2013's "One Day Too Late". "Feel Invincible" would have been better since it was the bands first #1 hit. "Love Broke Thru" was a good idea to put in, even though "Move (Keep Walkin')" hadn't made WOW. "Testify" was untimely. The single by needtobreathe was outdone by "Hard Love" but yet it made it. "Come Alive (Dry Bones)" was recorded in 2014, yet it made WOW Hits 2018 due to popularity. "Eye of the Storm" was a surprise hit from artist Ryan Stevenson, who just released single "The Gospel". "Wonder" made it, even though it was just released. "Hills and Valleys" was a shoe-in by new artist Tauren Wells, who used to be part of Royal Tailor. "Unfinished" by Mandisa made it, to much joy and gladness. Mandisa released it in May, to everyone's delight. "Rise" was a surprising rock disc member, but still deserved a spot on the album. "Beloved" was a great addition to the album. The song is one of Feliz's most popular, even though "Never Too Far Gone" didn't make WOW. "Magnify" was untimely, because new single "Point to You" was just released. "Through Your Eyes" is the first appearance by Britt Nicole since "Gold". "Forgiven" by Crowder was chosen over "Run Devil Run". "O Come To The Altar" is an amazing song by newer band Elevation Worship, and it was an awesome choice. "Tremble" by Mosaic MSC was an okay choice, but I still think Joshua Micah should've made it with "Who Says?". "The Cross Has The Final Word" has already been covered by Newsboys, so it was a good idea to put it on. "Throne Room" should've been on the actual album, not just the deluxe edition. "Ever Be" should've been on 2017, but made this album instead. "All That Matters" is a nice addition to the album. All in all, WOW Hits 2018 earns a 4.5/5 What I would've done Disc 1 # Even If- MercyMe # One Step Away- Casting Crowns # Rise- Danny Gokey # Home- Chris Tomlin # Joy- Jonny Diaz # Bulletproof- Citizen Way # World Changers- Matthew West # What A Beautiful Name- Hillsong Worship # Old Church Choir- Zach Williams # The Gospel- Ryan Stevenson # Unfinished- Mandisa # Word of Life- Jeremy Camp # O Come To The Altar- Elevation Worship # The Lion and the Lamb- Big Daddy Weave # We Remember- Steven Curtis Chapman # Now- Mallary Hope (BONUS) # Maker- Third Day (BONUS DELUXE) # Glorious Day- Passion (BONUS DELUXE) # Whole Heart- Brandon Heath (BONUS DELUXE) Disc 2 # Power- Group 1 Crew # Love Is Action- Tauren Wells # Priceless- for KING and COUNTRY # Love Is On Our Side- Capital Kings # Love Broke Thru- tobyMac # I Wanna Go Back- David Dunn # Feel Invincible- Skillet # Can't Live Without- Hollyn # Wonder- UNITED # Hard Love (ft. Lauren Daigle)- needtobreathe # I Have This Hope- Tenth Avenue North # Be The Change- Britt Nicole # The Cure- Unspoken # All That Matters- Colton Dixon # Closer (ft. RobbieLee and Julissa Leilani)- GAWVI # Who Says?- Joshua Micah (BONUS) # Tremble- Mosaic MSC (BONUS) # The Cross Has The Final Word- Cody Carnes (BONUS DELUXE) # How Could You Leave Us- NF (BONUS DELUXE) # Beloved- Jordan Feliz (BONUS DELUXE)